Ava Storm - Book 1
by avaxstorm
Summary: The story of a girl thrown into a world she never asked to be a part of, but faces each challenge head-on, alongside The Golden Trio. Or, the one where I add my own OC character into the mix, because why not? Ava Storm and The Philosopher's Stone, so to speak. 98% canon.
1. Angeline Storm's Robes and Cloaks

_CH 1: Angeline Storm's Robes and Cloaks_

 **All rights belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

"Ava, darling, wake up."

Ava opened her eyes to see her mother's face hovering above her own.

"I need your help at the shop today. There'll be lots of Hogwarts orders coming in and I'm afraid it's going to be _quite_ a day," her mother said as she walked out of the room. "Breakfast is on the table."

Ava slowly rose out of bed, trying to remember the dream she had been having. She vaguely recalls a pair of grey eyes and a bark of laughter, nothing more. Her heart aches but she doesn't really know why.

She walks into the bathroom and stares at her own greyish-blue eyes in the mirror. Maybe she had been dreaming of herself… _No_ , she thinks, _those eyes were different… Older…_

Her gaze lingered down to the necklace around her neck. A black pearl hanging off three small diamonds held together by a silver chain. According to her mother, her father had given her this necklace the night she was born. She wondered where he was at this very moment.

" _Going to stare at yourself all day?_ " Ava jumped as the mirror on the wall reprimanded her, " _If I heard your mother correctly, you've a busy day!_ " Grumbling, she brushed her teeth and combed her wavy dark hair, the latter with much more difficulty.

Once she was dressed, she made her way through the hall to the kitchen. She loved this kitchen. It wasn't very big but it was enough. Here, her and her mother had spent many hours cooking up their favorite meals and imagining recipes whenever they had the time. It was her favorite room in their modest apartment. It also helped that they had painted the room a soft cerulean, her favorite color.

Ava walked to the table where this morning's Daily Prophet laid next to her favorite breakfast: two scrambled eggs, four pieces of bacon and a glass of OJ. Simple? Yes. A tad American? Sure. But if Ava really loved anything, she loved her bacon.

She also loved her mother, of course.

And her kitchen with the blue walls… and her brand new ginger cat, Olive.

Ava picked up a crispy piece of bacon with one hand and the Daily Prophet with the other, flipping to the funnies in the back.

"H'lo Ol've," she mumbled as Olive came purring into the kitchen. She munched on the rest of her breakfast quickly, remembering her mother wanted her downstairs immediately.

Ava washed the dishes as fast as she could – it was her turn today, and made her way to the other side of the apartment to the staircase. She ran down the stairs that led to the back of the shop, Olive in tow.

"MUM," she called, "where are you?"

"Over here," Ava heard her mother's muffled voice from somewhere in the front. "Behind the counter! And stop yelling."

Ava giggled as she found her mother counting Sickles and Knuts, a pile of Galleons already stacked neatly on the side. On the front of the counter a sign read _Angeline Storm's Robes and Cloaks._

 _My mother's pride,_ she thought.

Ava looked around the shop and the rolls of colorful fabrics piling the walls, all organized by color and texture. Mauves, emeralds, and cobalts; velvets, brocades, and fur — you name it, they had it. Ava's favorites were the specialty fabrics stacked behind the counter. These were the ones that sparked when you twirled or sung when you stepped into the sunlight. Not many of these sold as well as the regular fabrics because, well, _practicality_ but Ava loved coming up with new ideas and her mother loved creating them. They were a _team._

The bell at the door jingled and Ava looked over to an excited bushy-haired girl walking in accompanied by two timid adults.

"Time to get to work, darling," said Angeline, softly.

With that, Ava set off to greet the day's first customers.

* * *

It had been a long day for Ava, and it was only after 2.

Their first costumer of the day had been a muggle-born girl looking to get fitted for her first set of robes. She was a first year, you see, and her robes had to be pressed and perfect so as to make a good first impression.

Ava had no idea what "pressed" had to do with robes but reassured the girl her mother would do her best to perfect the hems.

Her parents did not talk much but did stare wildly in horror when Ava's mother magicked some measuring tapes around their little girl. As Angeline _Accio'd_ the proper fabric for robes, a quill and parchment floated in mid air taking down the measurements that Ava called out.

Rolls of fabric came flying from the back, wrapping themselves around their model as the measuring tape disappeared in front of their eyes.

The girl's parents were fidgeting, gripping each other's hands as they stared at the wonder in front of them. Ava witnessed her mother's magic everyday — it wasn't anything new to her. However, she figured it must be a spectacular sight for any old muggle.

Their daughter was ecstatic in comparison to her parents. She would not stop asking questions.

"Are those fabrics _glowing_?"

"Howare these tapes being controlled?"

"Did your mum just… cast a _spell_?"

"Is that quill writing what you're saying?"

" _How_ are you doing this?"

Ava had had enough by the end of the fitting and as soon she finished pinning the hem, she slinked to the backroom and started stacking fabrics by color.

Her mother called her back not five minutes later, much to her dismay.

"Yes, mum?" she said patiently.

"Ava, please assist the Grangers with their purchase while I start fitting the next customers," said her mother as she greeted a stern looking witch and a very shy boy hiding behind her.

Ava made her way to the register where she stood on a stool to properly look at her customers. She liked to feel tall.

She stared at the giddy girl and her troubled parents and said "Thirteen Galleons and six Sickles, please!"

The girl's smile flickered and her parents looked at each other in confusion. The Grangers all looked troubled then.

Ava knew at once what puzzled them. They weren't the first muggles that came in to their store.

With a sigh she said, "Gringotts Bank is just at the end of the street. A big white building with a goblin standing in front. There you can change your muggle money for Galleons and Sickles and Knuts." With that, she grabbed their packaged robes and stuffed them behind the counter. "Your robes will be waiting here for when you get back," she strained a smile and hopped off the stool, ushering them out of the shop.

A couple more first year students came in after that: a boy with a heavy Irish accent and a pug-nosed girl with a bad attitude. She helped her mother with these orders as well, and once it had quieted down for a bit, Ava started feeding Olive special cat treats that bounced until she caught them. She was finally relaxing when she heard the front door open followed by her mother's strained voice.

"Mr. Malfoy! I was not expecting you today."

Ava quietly made her way to the counter. She knew not to make noise in front of the Malfoys or any of their sort. Her mother never said much about them but Ava knew they were trouble.

"Ms. Storm." Mr. Malfoy nudged his son forward. "My son is to be fitted for his school robes at once. Five should be sufficient. If you would use your finest material, I shall pay graciously. "

"I am required by Hogwarts rule to make all robes of the same standard material, Mr. Malfoy. But I shall do what I can," Angeline smiled thinly. "Ava, please take young mister Malfoy here to start his fittings." Her mother called softly, knowing she was hiding just behind them.

"Yes, mum." She made eye contact with the Young Mister Malfoy and made a "follow me" gesture. She didn't feel like saying much under the tense air.

Mr. Malfoy placed his hand on Young Mister Malfoy's shoulder before he could move. "I trust you can handle this on your own, Draco."

"Of course, father," said Young Miste—said Draco at once.

"I will be next door buying your books. When you are finished, come find me at once."

"Yes, father."

With a flourish, Mr. Malfoy walked out of the door.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was an opinionated boy. He did not shut up.

"Father usually has our personal tailor fit me for most of my robes, you know." Ava did _not_ know. She pinned the hem to tailor his size. She did not _care_ to know. She was really tempted to pin the needle to his foot, but she was a professional.

Also, her mother was watching her.

"You seem a bit young to be working. How old are you?" Draco shook his foot to get her attention.

" _Don't_ move. And I'm eleven."

"Oh. So you'll be going to Hogwarts, then."

"Mmmm," said Ava, not really listening.

"Will you be working with the house elves too? Making our rooms and fixing our garments?" Draco sneered.

She pinned his robe to his leg then.

"OW. Watchit!"

"Ava." Her mother said calmly, giving her that _look._

"'m sorry," she mumbled to Young Mister Malfoy.

Her mother gave her a wink but Draco seemed to have forgotten it already and was instead looking around the shop.

"I don't understand why the headmaster insists in this… _establishment_ to make the school robes when Madam Malkin's is much more qualified," said Draco. "And father agrees with me," he added, almost like an afterthought.

That _really_ struck a nerve.

But before she could pin the robe to his stomach her mother interrupted, "Mister Malfoy, I can assure you that _Storm's Robes and Cloaks_ is more than qualified to handle Hogwarts business, as I have been doing so for the past 9 years. Now, will you please lift your arms?" Her mother magicked the measuring tapes and Ava started calling out numbers when the front door opened.

"Darling, keep taking Mister Malfoy's measurements while I tend to our new visitor."

"Yes, mum."

She faintly acknowledged her mother welcoming another boy around her age inside the shop. She stood him on a footstool next to Draco and got to work.

"Hello," Draco said to the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

Ava really wished he'd shut up.

"Yes," said the boy.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said Draco in a bored, drawling voice. Ava really didn't think anybody's voice could _drawl_ that much. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

 _Please_ , thought Ava, _like he could smuggle anything into Hogwarts. Hasn't he read Hogwarts: A History?_

"Have _you_ got your own broom?" Draco went on.

"No," said the boy.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," the boy said again, sounding confused. Ava stared at him then.

 _He looks so familiar._

" _I_ do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said the curious boy, looking contempt.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been — imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

 _Ugh. If only._

"Mmm," said the boy, looking around the room for something to say.

"I say, look at that man!" said Draco suddenly, nodding toward the front window. A man as big as a tree was standing there, grinning at the boy and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

 _Hagrid!_

"That's Hagrid," said the boy. _He knows Hagrid?_ "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said Draco, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

Oh, Ava really wanted to punch him.

"He's the gamekeeper," said the boy. He, too, looked like he wished to punch Draco.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of _savage_ — lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant," said the boy coldly.

 _You tell him!  
_  
" _Do_ you?" said Draco, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said the boy shortly. Ava stopped hemming Draco's robes then, and looked at the boy.

"Oh, sorry," said Draco, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

Ava's mother had stopped taking the boy's measurements too, and was looking at his face openly.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the _same_ , they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

But before he could say anything, Angeline rapidly announced that the boy's fittings were done. "Please make your way to the counter where my daughter will assist you," she said breathlessly and quickly left the room.

"I'll be right back," she told Draco quietly as she ushered the other boy to pay.

She jumped onto her stool and looked down at the record books in front of her.

"Name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Ha, ha, very funny. Haven't heard that one like a thousand times before." She was dipping her blue-feathered quill into ink. "Seriously though, I need your name for the books," she said, looking up after the boy did not say anything.

Ava looked at his confused face; her gaze automatically went up to his forehead, where a lightning-shaped scar rested.

"Oh." _OH._

"Gods…" she whispered. _Harry Potter!_ Then she remembered she was a professional and quickly looked down at her books.

"Right, er.. Mister Potter…"

 _Mister Potter? Oh, Merlin.._

She quickly jotted down Harry Potter's name. "Thirteen Galleons and s-six Sickles, if you will," she stuttered. She never stuttered.

She could feel her face reddening by the second, but Harry Potter didn't seem to notice, and gave her 14 Galleons.

Ava handed Harry his change with the packaged robes and bid him a shy smile. Harry turned to leave but before he was out of reach, she called out:

"See you at Hogwarts, Harry Potter."

Harry gave her a big smile and walked out of the store to Hagrid, who was waiting for him with ice cream running down his hands.

* * *

BONUS Chocolate Frog

Ava did not see her mother for another two hours after Harry Potter had left, which wasn't a bad thing since it was lunchtime and they didn't have anybody come into the shop. Once the bells on the door rang, however, her mother came bouncing down the stairs greeting her customers as if Harry Potter hadn't just walked in.

Which really had happened. Harry Potter, _The Boy Who Lived_ , had waltzed in and out like he didn't save the world in his sleep, like he wasn't a big deal….

 _Huh._

 _Maybe he wasn't a big deal… He is_ just _a boy…_

 _Who saved us all from impending doom at the hands of a dark lord at the pure age of ONE._

 _He was still just a baby… probably doesn't remember…_

These thoughts kept Ava busy for the rest of the day. She barely noticed when it was time to close shop and head up for the night.

She made her way up the stairs, leaving her mother to charm the doors locked and found herself in the kitchen cooking dinner, Olive purring between her legs.

Angeline walked up just in time as Ava put food on the table.

"Dinner's ready, mum."

"Thank you, darling."

Ava's mother sat heavily on one of the chairs and started eating in silence, a rare occurrence. Once they were both done, Angeline magicked both plates into the sink to wash. It was Ava's turn to wash the dishes today but her mother must've forgotten. She wasn't going to argue. They sat in silence.

"Mum," said Ava suddenly, wanting to break the quiet. "I need to get fitted for my robes."

"Oh sweetie, I must've forgotten to tell you. Your robes have been ready for weeks. Ever since you got your letter."

"But… I wasn't fitted…" Ava was a little disappointed; she loved being in the middle of all that magic.

"Darling, I know your measurements like the back of my wand." Angeline said kindly.

"Oh… alright." She looked around the room for something else to say. "That reminds me, I need to get my wand."

"We can visit Ollivander's this weekend if you'd like. You know how he loves you."

"Haha…yeah… that loony old man…"

Ava's mother _hmmm'_ d and continued to stare at nothing, clearly lost in thought.

A couple quiet minutes passed and Ava had to finally ask.

"Mum, did you know that was Harry Potter earlier?"

Angeline looked at her daughter then, and sighed heavily.

"Yes, I did…"

Ava waited patiently for her mother to continue, but she seemed too lost in thought to notice Ava's exasperation.

" _And?"_ Ava was not patient.

"And what, Ava?"

"Well…" Ava didn't really know what, exactly. She just wanted to talk about it. It was Harry Potter for merlin's sake!

Ava always knew about Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Anyone with a working mind knew—he was a legend! But she also knew about him because they used to be friends. Not that she remembers, but her mother had told her stories.

Lily Evans had been her mother's closest friend at Hogwarts. Angeline was by Lily's side all seven school years and throughout the war, they were inseparable. According to her mum, Ava spent a lot of time with Harry when they were just babies, naturally, as Angeline tried her hardest to be with her best friend when times were rough. And from her mother's stories of the war, she remembers hearing how fond Harry and Ava were of each other for the one year he was with his family. They, too, were inseparable. At least for that year.

But now Harry Potter had emerged from whatever muggle hole he had been in and resurfaced at their shop. She wanted to know what her mother thought about that.

"It's just… kind of unexpected, no?"

"No, no…" her mother started. "I was expecting Harry to come in to the shop sooner or later. I still was not prepared." Her mother bit her lip. "It's strange, I did not recognize him at first. But once he said the bit about his parents…. how I didn't see it before… he looks just like James."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Well! Here's the first chapter of a story and character I've held in my head for a very, _very_ long time. Basically, I've always felt the story, as perfect as it is, has lacked in certain areas. Now, I'm not a perfect writer by any means, and I've got no one to help me, and pretty much zero experience writing fiction, but my fingers have been itching to get this story out of my head, and I think now is the right time.

I'm almost done writing the first book, and I can't make any promises to how long this whole venture will take me. But I can assure you that I've got the entire story brewing in my head from Book 1 to Book 7, maybe even a prequel.

I love Harry Potter so much because it is such an open and ever-expanding universe, you can really add so much to the story! And so many things about the story were implied or unseen, so I would like to add my take on it. Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think!

E.


	2. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

_CH 2: Platform 9 ¾_

 **All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Ava woke early on September first, stomach full of excitement and nerves. She jumped out of bed and ran into her mother's bedroom.

"MUM. Wake up!" She jumped on the bed beside her mother and shook her awake.

"Ava, darling, please calm down," mumbled her mother from under the covers.

Ava could not believe her mother. Calm down? Please. The simple notion was utterly ridiculous. Ava had longed for this day ever since she could comprehend magic. She remembered the first time her mother sat her down and really explained the concept of magic and how big of a responsibility it was. She told Ava how magic did not make them any better than the muggles, but emphasized how important it was to keep it a secret. Because of this, children could not do magic until the tender age of eleven, where they would be enrolled in wizarding school. She then told Ava all about Hogwarts, how fascinating the school was and how she could not wait for Ava to experience those years on her own.

It was finally happening. She was finally going to do magic.

Ava dragged her mother out of bed and ran to her room to make sure everything was packed and ready. Once both of them were dressed and fed, they put on their cloaks and set off to King's Cross station, where the Hogwarts Express would be taking off in two hours.

* * *

Angeline Storm had dreaded this day ever since her little Ava was born. She knew this was coming, no doubt. And she knew how excited her little girl was to go off and leave her all alone in their shop. Angeline was trying to not be sour, really. But her Ava was _so_ young. Was she really only eleven when she left home the first time? It sounds preposterous now. She definitely did not feel that little when she first boarded the Hogwarts train and she is sure that her daughter feels as just. Ava had always been so mature.

But September first had arrived and with it an immense hole inside Angeline. She figured it would take some time to get used to this. Maybe she could open up another shop in Hogsmeade… that way she could be closer to her daughter.

Ava was running in front, trying to find the platform. Angeline was having a hard time keeping up. _She's already so far from me. She's already left home._

Did her parents feel this way when they let her on the train? Did it hurt this much to see her so excited to leave them? _They had each other, at least. Who do I have but Ava?_

Angeline finally caught up to Ava in between platforms nine and ten, the poor girl looking frustrated.

" _Muuuuum_ ," Ava whined. "Where's the platform?"

Smiling, Angeline said, "Darling, it's right in front of you."

Ava turned in circles. "Where?" she asked.

"Close your eyes and let me show you."

"That makes no sense, mum."

Angeline laughed, "Just trust me. Hold my hand."

Ava did not hesitate and took her mother's hand. With her other hand, Angeline took hold of Ava's cart and casually, so as not to attract attention, pushed forward onto the dividing barrier between the two platforms. Ava's eyes stayed closed the entire time.

Once on the other side, Angeline somberly let go of Ava's hand. If only she could hold onto her little girl forever.

"Open your eyes, darling."

The look of utter wonder on her daughter's face was enough to fill the hole in her heart for the moment.

"C'mon. We still have an hour before the train leaves. Let's get something to drink."

* * *

Ava was _so_ excited. She might be shaking. She might also throw up.

She was sitting in a carriage at the back of the train staring out the window, her ginger cat curled up next to her.

She could see the smoke drifting over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble of heavy trunks.

Her mother was standing in the middle of it, looking like an ethereal dream in her pale blue cloak and silvery blonde hair. Ava realized then just how much she was going to miss her mother; she was her best and only friend. Her heart ached wildly.

She opened the window of the carriage and stuck her head out.

"MUUUM," she yelled, trying to get her mother's attention.

Her mother's gaze snapped up to meet hers and Angeline gave her daughter a watery smile.

The train's whistled sounded.

"I love you, mum," she said, unsure if her mother could hear her over the noise.

A tear rolled down her mother's pale cheek and Ava swore it glittered.

"I love you, darling." Ava could barely catch the words over the engine.

The train began to move and Ava wished she could get off and go hug her mother. Tears rolled down her face, but she barely noticed them.

Her mother gave her a small wave as the train picked up speed and Ava tried her best to return it, but then the train began to round the corner and just like that, her mother was gone.

She quickly wiped her face with her hands. "Alright. No more crying. This is exciting. I am excited," she told herself. She was scared. And for the first time, alone.

She clutched the pearl hanging on her neck.

Olive rolled over on her back purring, an invitation to rub her belly. Ava did so, grateful for her cat. _At least I have you._

The door of the compartment slid open and a bush of hair stepped in.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. Do you mind-" the girl stopped abruptly and Ava realized it was the muggle-born girl who came into her shop about a month ago. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"I know you!" exclaimed Hermione as she sat down, not bothering to finish her question. "You work at that robes shop."

" _Angeline Storm's Cloaks and Robes_ ," Ava sighed. "I technically don't work there anymore."

"Right. Well…" Hermione nodded, trailing off.

 _This is awkward,_ thought Ava, hoping the rest of her years at Hogwarts would not be like this.

They sat in silence for a while, Ava staring out the window and petting her cat while Hermione pulled out a thick book.

Ava was trying to decide if it was too early to send her mother a letter when she saw the title of the book Hermione was holding.

"Is that Hogwarts: A History?" Ava asked, catching the cover when Hermione flipped a page. She loved that book.

Hermione's eyes brightened. "Yes! Have you read it?"

"Only a thousand times. I read it as soon as my mum told me about Hogwarts."

Hermione giggled. "I'm reading it for the second time. I didn't want to miss anything before we got there. What's your favorite part? I really enjoyed the beginning, where the four founders came together to teach the wizard youth all they could despite their differences…"

That set of a lengthy discussion between the two young witches about the founders of Hogwarts and strength in numbers and before they both knew it, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. Ava's cat was perched on the window, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around fifteen past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Both girls jumped up immediately. Talking about powerful wizards had made Ava hungry for chocolate frogs. She bought four in hopes of getting a rare Chocolate Frog card. She was missing Andros the Invincible and Wendelin the Weird, along with a few others. Hermione bought two Cauldron Cakes and one Licorice Wand.

They came back to their compartment ripping into their snacks. Ava was clutching one of the frogs, making sure it didn't escape while she picked out the card from the box. Hermione was curiously staring at the frog in her hand, chewing mindlessly at her licorice wand.

"Yes! I got Wendelin!" Ava said in triumph.

"You know… I never got your name," said Hermione after a moment, brows furrowed.

"Oh," Ava hadn't realized this. "I'm sorry. My name is Ava Andromeda Storm."

"Andromeda as in…. the Chained Princess of Ethiopia?" Hermione seemed to know everything.

"Um… possibly?" Still, Ava wasn't really sure. "I think my mum once told me my father gave me that name."

"That's interesting! My father named me Jean, not quite as exciting as yours. But he's just a dentist. What does your father do?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Uh…" Before Ava could answer there was a sudden knock on the door of their compartment and a round-faced boy peeked in.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Ava.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..." He was turning to leave.

"Wait!" said Hermione, stopping him. "We'll help you look."

Ava turned to her. "We?"

Hermione gave her a sharp look _._ "Yes, _we_." She turned to the boy; he seemed to get smaller under her gaze. "I'm Hermione Jean Granger and this is Ava Andromeda Storm. What's your name?"

"Um… Neville Longbottom," he uttered. Ava barely caught what he said. Hermione was already standing up, straightening her robes.

"Alright Neville, let's go find your toad."

* * *

The three of them had made their way through every compartment at the back of the train looking for the damn toad that did not want to be found. Hermione was relentless, leading the three of them in a hunt that lasted hours.

Well… It was really more like ten minutes, to be fair. But Ava was still hungry and kind of tired. She wanted a nap.

Hermione and Neville has reached the last compartment — Ava was still a few steps behind, seeing as she wasn't too excited about bothering more of her classmates with a lost toad. Honestly, why did they not ask a prefect for help? This could have ended ages ago.

She reached the compartment that Hermione had disappeared into, Neville still standing in the corridor, watching whatever was going on inside.

"Did you find your toad, Neville?"

"No," he mumbled, teary-eyed.

"It's alright." Ava put a hand on his shoulder trying to reassure him. "Why don't we ask a prefect? They might be able to help."

Neville's eye brightened a fraction, and he nodded. Taking that as a win, Ava turned to the compartment, looking for Hermione.

* * *

"Scabbers might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust, talking about the rat on his lap. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway —"

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.  
"Er — all right."

He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."  
He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

Harry noticed another girl talking to Neville outside their compartment. She put a hand on Neville's shoulder, who looked like he was about to cry. She had wavy black hair that fell to her shoulders and thick eyebrows that framed her face.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Harry turned back to the girl, who was still talking. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said all this very fast.

Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.

The girl outside came into the compartment then, sitting next to Hermione. Harry recognized her as the girl from the robes shop in Diagon Alley.

"Come on, Hermione," she said, nudging her. "We're going to go ask a prefect for help with the toad."

"Hey Ava," Ron half-smiled at the girl.

Ava turned to both of them like she hadn't just come in to their compartment. Harry thought she hadn't noticed them at all.

"Oh, I didn't see you there, Ron. How are you? How's your mum?"

"She's good," Ron mumbled, holding up his corned beef sandwich like it explained exactly how his mum was.

Ava nodded solemnly at the sandwich. "I'm glad she's well." Then she turned to Harry.

"Harry Potter." she smiled brightly, cheeks reddening slightly. "Nice to meet you again."

Harry was about to reply when Hermione turned her head sharply to face him.

"Are you really?" said Hermione in astonishment. "I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.

"You are," nodded Ava.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon. C'mon Ava, you'll need to change, too."

And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

"Is she always like that?" Ron asked Ava, who was still seated across from them.

Ava shrugged her shoulders, "I wouldn't know, I've really just met her today." She smiled at both of them apologetically and left to follow Hermione.

* * *

After talking to a prefect about Neville's toad, Ava followed Hermione back to their compartment where she proceeded to devour one of her chocolate frogs.

"Too bad about Neville's toad, huh?" Ava said in between bites.

"Yes," Hermione said thoughtfully. "That prefect was of no use."

Ava agreed. They had gone to the first prefect they could find and it so happened to be a Slytherin. He told off Ava and Hermione for being in the corridors and threatened to take house points off if they did not return to their compartments immediately. Ironically, he also happened to look like a toad.

"I think I'm going to go look for Neville's toad again," said Hermione in a determined voice. "Neville looked really heartbroken when we spoke with that prefect."

"Alright. Just make sure he doesn't see you."

"Please," said Hermione offhandedly. "He can't deduct points from us. We haven't even been sorted."

 _Huh_. "You're right."

Hermione looked at her and gave her shy smile.

"Yes, well… You should change. I expect we'll be there soon." Hermione said as she walked out of the compartment once more.

Ava quickly changed into her school robes. They fit perfectly, her mother really did know her measurements by heart.

Ava peered out of the window, petting a purring Olive perched on the windowsill. It was getting dark, she noticed. She could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.

She took out her wand then, just to make sure it was safe. It was beautiful wand, really. 12 ¼ inches, smooth cherry wood with a core of unicorn hair. An intricate carving on the handle. Perfect for her.

A voice then echoed through the train right as Hermione opened the compartment door: _"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."_

Ava's stomach lurched with nerves and Hermione, she saw, looked slightly pale, eyes determined.

Ava grabbed Olive and put her back in her cage.

"I'll see you later, okay?" she poured a couple of jumping cat treats into her cage and left her with the rest of her luggage. Ava stuffed the last Chocolate Frog into one pocket and her wand in the other, following Hermione into the crowded corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Ava shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Ava heard a deep voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Ava turned to see Hagrid's big hairy face beaming over the sea of heads, his smile aimed at Harry and Ron who stood just behind her.

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Ava thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, still sad over not finding his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

Ava clutched her necklace. She was scared and excited. She wished her mother were here. Or her father.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Ava and Hermione were followed into their boat by Harry and Ron.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Ava smiled, happy for him.

They clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Chapter two! Let me know what you guys think!

I'm currently posting a chapter as I finish writing another, so I can stay motivated to write and upload at a quicker rate.

Have a beautiful weekend guys!

E.


End file.
